The invention concerns an apparatus for generating a guide beam pattern for a missile, wherein the guide beam pattern comprises a plurality of light beams collectively surrounding the beam pattern axis; the light beams being differentially modulated by optical modulators by means of electrical modulating potentials.
An apparatus of this type is described in DE-AS No. 14 81 990. In this installation, four light beams form a corridor for the missle. Whenever the missle deviates from the center axis, it is detected by one of the beams, from which it derives a control signal resulting in a move toward one of the other beams of light. The missile thus performs a pendulum-like motion between the beams of light. It receives no signal within the corridor, which is a disadvantage from the standpoint of control technology. The beams of light are oriented and adjusted mechanically.
In the case of DE-AS No. 14 81 990, four devices must be employed to generate and shape the beams. Together with the necessary control apparatus for the optical equipment, this results in a substantial construction outlay. A further subdivision of the corridor with the aid of intermediate light beams is therefore not feasible. For this reason, a further device is proposed in DE-AS No. 14 81 990, which differs from the aforementioned type in that it employs two crossed light beams performing a pendulum motion in a pyramid shaped space.
In the German written pamphlet ITT Components, Electro-Optical Ceramics, Edition Of 4/77, transparent PLZT ceramics are known, the optical transmission whereof may be controlled by the application of an electrical field. Structural elements of this type are suitable for use as optical modulators. The disclosure of that pamphlet is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In an article in Electronic Design 15, July 19, 1979, page 31, a recorder is described, in which linearly arranged PLZT ceramic fields may be connected individually with a direct current. The disclosure of that article is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type, wherein the optical and mechanical devices are simplified and whereby the guidance of a missle is possible over the entire cross-section of the guide beam pattern.